Different shades of Us
by Yudith88
Summary: When the well known Miss. Anastasia Steele meets the most wanted man Mr. Christian Grey will she give up everything she has set for her self to be with him or will she reject with proposal?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss. Steele's office" Kate says

"Hello can I please speak to Miss. Anastasia Steele" the lady on the other end said

"I'm sorry Miss. Steele is away from the office until Monday, can I help you with something?" Kate asked

"No just have her call me once she gets in please" the lady said

"Who may I was is calling?" Kate asked

"This is Diana Marnane V.P of Events for Autism Speaks" Diana said

"Yes, Mrs. Marnane. Miss. Steele has received your email and has accepted your invite to be a guest speaker at the event your having in New York at the end of the month" Kate told her

"That's great news" Diana said

"She is actually in New York right now for a Art Gallery Auction event" Kate said

"Oh yes I hear that she would be hosting it" Diana said

"We are actually only hosting one day, but as soon as I speak with her I'll let her know you called" Kate said

"Thank you, have a nice day" Diana said and hung up.

Being Miss. Anastasia Steele's friend was one thing but bring her secretary and her personal assistant was another. Kate has known Anastasia for years, they have seen each other through the worst. The phone rings again taking Kate out of her train of thought

"Miss. Steele's office" Kate answered

"Hey Kate" Anastasia says

"Hey Ana, Mrs. Marnane just called and I told her that you accepted the invite" she told Ana

"Thanks, we just had a break time before going back into the gallery for the auction. I just wanted to check in" she said

"Everything is fine here Boss lady relax and enjoy the art. Hey are there any good looking guys?" Kate asked

"Well there is a business function being held across the hall you never what we could find" Ana answered laughing

"God find some one already" Kate almost yelled into the phone

"Bye Kate" Ana said

Ana was in New York and she loved visiting. The sights and the shopping always help her clear her head. She decided to check her phone while stepping out into the hall, 15 emails. Ana decided she would check them once she got to her hotel room. She looked up and saw a man, more beautiful then she had ever seen step out of the business function. His dark copper hair, wide shoulders, tall figure, but what stood out the most was his gray eyes. With one look from this man any women would drop her panties. She saw him looking at her so she turned away and keep walking down the hall to sitting area outside, Ana needed some fresh air after the long day she has been having.

"Anastasia Steele?" a mans voice called from behind her, she stood up and turned. Standing behind her a few feet away was Jack Hyde, he had once done a piece on her when she first started getting involved in charities and art.

" Mr. Hyde, how are you?" she asked walking towards him, as she got near she saw the same man from before standing next to him.

"Fine, how is everything going?" Jack asked

"It's been going well thank you for asking. I hope your wife is doing well" she said.

"Yes but she couldn't come" he told her. _I bet she couldn't, _Ana thought. Jack Hyde was known to be a ladies man, even after his marriage to his V.P Editor Elizabeth Fields.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. Christian this is a friend and well known art collector Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is Christian Gray from Gray Enterprises Holdings, INC" Jack said

"Hello Miss. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you" Christian said extending his hand to her

"Like wise Mr. Gray" she said smiling, just the touch of his hand made her blush. She pulled her hand back and looked down hoping he didn't catch that, she took a peek at him through her eye lashes and saw a faint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _Damn he did see_, she thought

"Well Mr. Hyde I have to get back the auction is about to begin. Mr. Gray again it was nice meeting you" she said before stepping around the men

"Miss. Steele" Christian said, she turned to look at him

"Until we meet again" he said with a hidden smirk

"Until then" she said and walked away.

Something about the dark haired girl intrigued him. Maybe her outfit, it suited her nicely. She had a high waisted black skirt, tucked in was a cream short sleeve shirt with ruffles in the front, a black thick belt, black pumps, gold accessories and her hair was pulled back in a bun with a few lose strands coming down. _Get a handle on yourself Gray, women don't intrigue you. You intrigue them_, he thought but he still wanted to know more. Knowing more is exactly what he was going to do.

Once the auction was done Ana made her way to her car, she usually always has a nice sleek sports car but today she decided to use the '13 Black Land Rover. She look over to the side and saw Christian getting into a big black SUV while a buzz cut man walked to the driver side and got it. _Body guards, why does that not surprise me_ she thought. Making her way to the hotel she couldn't stop think about the gray eyed man. Something about him called for her attention but she was not one to give into a mans charm right off the back, he had to work for her attention but she had a feel he was use to getting his way. _All men can me molded into what ever a women wants if she plays her cards right_ she thought as she gave the valet her car keys.

She phoned Kate to make sure everything was good at the office and then checked some emails before heading to bed. Tomorrow she was going for a early run before hitting the gym, she didn't need to be at the auction until 3 so she had time.

"Hello" Ana said once she answered her phone

"Miss. Steele, this is you wake up call" the lady at the front desk said

"Thank you" she and hung up, she walked over to the closet to change into some work out clothes. She put on some black shorts, a dark blue sports bra, and grabbed a black jacket on her way out along with her iPod. Stepping into the street she turned the music up and started her run.

Down the street in another hotel Christian was getting ready to work out with Jack Hyde. Little did they know that Jack and Ana were staying at the same hotel. Christian arrived at 9 on the dot and Jack was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Morning Christian, ready to sweat?" Jack asked with a smile

"Sure" Christian answered and they made their way to the fitting room.

"So many beautiful women in tight and short things, got to love it" Jack said licking his lips

"Not my style Jack you know that" Christian said looking uninterested as women sized him

"Well they are" Jack said pointing to the two blonds on the bikes

"Waste of time" Christian said, he knew that those women could not satisfy him the way he wanted. To many blonds already he needed a new change in his cycle, _Maybe a brunette _he thought thinking about Miss. Steele.

Ana was entering the hotel when the lady at the desk called her

"Miss. Steele" she said

"Yes" Ana answered

"There is a Miss. Kavanagh waiting for you in the sitting area" she said

"Thank you" Ana said and walked to Kate.

"Thought you were going to be in later" Ana said once she was near Kate

"I was but everything got done faster so I just came" Kate said giving Ana a hug

"Who did you leave Danny with?" Ana asked

"With Jose and his family, they love him" she said

"You're his friend and Danny is your kid, who wouldn't love him" Ana said

"Working out?" Kate asked

"Going to, joining me?" Ana asked with a smile

"Thank god I came prepared" Kate said taking her jacket off, under she was wearing work out red capri and a red tank top.

"Nice shoes" Ana said looking down, they both had on black and while running shoes

"Love your too, I see you haven't lost your fashion even when working out" Kate said

"After what you did, I am never under dressing again" Ana said smiling, she called the bell boy over and told him to take Kate's things to the room.

They enter the work out area and as always Kate looks around to see if there are any good looking guys.

"Stop looking around, lets go run" Ana says to her

"We are not at work so you cant boss me around" Kate says smiling at her

"Fine, go pay for your room Miss. Kavanagh" Ana said

"Your evil" Kate says, the two women laugh and make their way to the treadmill

A few feet behind them, Jack and Christian are using the equipment. Jack to do something to call attention to his arms so he was lifting weights. Christian was also lifting weights but he wasn't paying attention to the women eyeing him.

"Christian look, you see that blond on the treadmill? That's Anastasia Steele's assistant, Kate something" Jack said, but there was no Miss. Steele to be found. _Maybe her assistant is staying her and she is some where else_ he thought, even though he knows that is a stupid assumption if he han an assistant he would stay in the same hotel. Before he could think of something Ana walked back to the treadmill next to her assistant. _She looked beautiful, What? Christian get a hold of your self. She is just another women, maybe you can get her to sign and have some fun with her. That's what women are made for fun, nothing more_ he thought as he looked at her back. She was facing away from him and he was being pulled to her with out knowing.

"So what time do we have to be at the gallery?" Kate asked

"3pm" Ana answered, they were already sweating and in desperate need of something to drink. Ana forgot her bottle of water in the room and Kate had just got there so none of them came prepared.

"Let's get some water" Ana said

"Almost done" Kate said finishing her last run. They stepped off and made their way to the back.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a moment, meet you are the bar" Kate told her

"Ok, have your phone on you" Ana told her, this afternoon her company was holding the gallery auction. She was almost at the bar when she heard her name being called, her head snapped up and saw Mr. Hyde.

"Hello Mr. Hyde good morning" she said, she looked behind him and sitting on a chair lifting weights was none other then Mr. Christian Grey. _God that man is a god, hot no matter what he is doing_ she thought.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey" she said getting his attention

"Good Morning Miss. Steele" he said with a small smile.

"Ana, are you staying here?" Hyde asked

"Yes I am, are you?" she pointed to both men

"I am but Christian is staying down the street" Hyde said

"Oh that's nice" she said giving both of them a smile.

"Ana, I have…" Kate cut her self off when she saw the two men

"Kate you remember Mr. Hyde and this is Mr. Grey" Ana said

"Hello" she said nodding to them

"Kate it is a pleasure to see you again" Hyde said

"Like wise Mr. Hyde, Ana they are calling from the gallery the staff just got there and I think we might have some damage control to do" Kate said looking at Ana, she knew that damage control was what she did best but for anyone that caused it, they would wish they died. Christian was the change in her mood as soon as Kate finished talking, _A women in control, this I have to see_ he thought.

"Excuse me gentlemen I have work to do" Ana said and made her way out

"Miss. Steele" Christian called her

"Yes Mr. Grey" she said turning back

"My sisters birthday is coming up and she loves art, could I sit in on your auction today" he said, she knew it wasn't a question.

"Sure Mr. Grey I would have them reserve a sit for you. It starts at 3 at the Woolworth Building" she said and walked away

"Grey what are you doing, Mia's birthday is in two months" Jack said

"I want to get her something early" he answered still looking at Ana leaving. Christian always likes his women to do what he says, he likes to control them, they have to submit to him in everything inside of the home and outside. But Miss. Steele was different, she is shy but stood her ground. The change of attitude when her employees did something wrong shows that she has character. The interest in her just got higher and higher. Miss. Anastasia Steele was different and challenging, as a man he loves a challenge and he has never lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT. HERE IS CHAPTER 2 ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER I KEEP DOUBLE CHECING IT BUT I COULD MISS SOMETHING, HOPEFULY ITS NOT BIG.**

* * *

Ana made her way back to her room to change before heading to the gallery.

"Do I want to know what happened before I get there?" Ana asked Kate while opening the door to the suit.

"No" Kate told her

"That bad" Ana said walking into the bathroom for a fast shower, there was no way she was going to bite some heads off smelling like a homeless man.

The girls got ready and made their way out. Kate as always in her black pencil skirt, white peplum short sleeve shirt and black pumps. Her hair was left down in all its blond glory. Ana on the other hand had a black knee length fitted dress, teal belt with a bow, teal pearls, teal ear rings that hang down, teal pumps and a small teal hand bag. Ana had let Kate do her hair as long as it was fast, Kate put her hair half up and half down in curls and did a light smoky teal and black eye shadow with a little pink lip gloss. As they stepped off the elevator Jack passed by them

"Wow ladies looking amazing" Jack said

"Thank you Mr. Hyde, will you be joining Mr. Grey at the auction?" Ana asked

"I wouldn't miss it, he actually left to get ready for the auction and I'm heading up for a shower" Jack told them

"Well it's a bit early for him to get ready, isn't it?" Ana said

"Well knowing Christian he would get there early" Jack said

"See you there then" Ana said and made her way out of the hotel

Christian wanted to see this intriguing women in action so he left early to get dressed and head over to the auction. As he was finishing his last adjustments on his tie his phone rang.

"Grey" he said

"Hello Sir, its Stacy" the girl said on the other line

"Yes" he said cold

"I just want to see if you needed me to stay until you got back or if I should have my things out before then?" she asked

"I'll think about it" he said and hung up. Stacy was his recent sub and to be truthful he was bored of her, she was living with him like all the subs do but at the end of their contract he would have them leave before he got home from work Monday. The only difference now is that he wont be back until Wednesday and he really didn't want her there when he got home. This game was getting old for him but he hasn't met anyone worth settling down with. He knew that sooner or later his heart would want that but was his mind willing to give in?

"Mr. Grey, the car is waiting" Tyler said from the door way

"Good, lets go" he said

The made it to the auction before Ana or her assistant which was good, as he made his way to the area were the seats are he looked around. Some of the pictures were still in boxes, some were thrown one top of each other, it was a mess to put it nicely and the staff was sitting or standing around talking. Some were even laying down with iPod's on._ If this was my staff I would fire them all_ he thought as he took a seat in the middle.

"I know that those painting have not been tossed to the side like yesterdays trash" Ana's voice came from the door, Christian turned to look at her and was stunned when he saw her. _This women gets more beautiful every time I see her_ he thought.

"Miss. Steele, we were just…" a girl was saying

"You were just nothing, those painting need to be put up in the back before they get damaged. You guys have your lunch break at 2 so that you all can be back for the auction. It is now 12:48 which means that non of you should be sitting, standing, or laying down. You know how this works and I don't know for the life of me why you thought you could do w.e you want with out me finding out" Ana said looking at them

"You all are adults and if you have any intentions of keeping with job you would get back on track and act as professional. You better not be one second behind when I get back and I will leave Kate in charge of this situation by 2 everything needs to be exactly how I expect it or don't show your face in my office on Wednesday" Ana continued before walking back up the aisle. She saw Christian when she walked in but the situation at hand went first.

"Mr. Grey, its very nice to see you again. Sorry for the display" Ana said, he could sense that she was still a roaring lion.

"Please Miss. Steele no need, I am actually impressed" he said

"Impressed? Please do tell" she said waving her hand for him to continue. Unusually she is shy around him but the adrenaline from her anger was still burning her insides. Christian smiled at her comment, not many people questioned him when he made a nice comment.

"Not many women would have handled that situation so…." he put his hands on his lips while thinking of the correct word

"Ruthless" Ana said

"Precisely" he said

"Well Mr. Grey, my father and life has taught me that you can be nice to those who mean the most to you but to people that work for you, your niceness only goes so far. Being kind doesn't not mean your weak, it just means you have to show people you are in control" she said

"Your father is a wise man" he said

"Yes he was" she said

"I'm sorry Miss. Steele" Christian said

"If you excuse me Mr. Grey I need to take care of a few things before the auction begins but please feel free to look around and get a sneak peek before any one else does" she said before making her way out. She hated when men under estimated her just because she was a women. She took the time and filled out the paper work that the auction needed and set up the reserved seats. As she was making her way back to the auction she saw Christian standing outside talking on the phone. Normally she would have just pass by him with out thinking twice but something about him made her want to know what and who he was talking to.

"Stacy have your things out before I get there….. Are you questioning me?… I didn't think so" he ended his conversation. He would have seen her but she moved into the hall before he could. _This man is an asshole, god what poor women did he just kick to the curve. He might be good looking but what a jack ass move_ she thought as she walked inside and check on the staff. After the auction Ana made her way back outside to thank all the people that bought and contribute to the auction.

"Miss. Steele" Christian said from behind her

"Mr. Grey, I hope your sister likes the painting it's an exquisite piece." she said trying to be as polite as she could.

"Thank you Miss. Steele I do think she will like it" he said looking at her with suck depth that her insides felt like they would blow up. _Why does this man have this effect on me?_ she thought

"Well I must be on my way, have a nice evening Mr. Grey" she said turning around

"Actually I have something to ask of you, well I should say request knowing the answer to the question" he said smirking at her

"And what is your request Mr. Grey?" she asked

"Have dinner with me tonight, well Miss. Steele would you have dinner with me tonight at my hotel" he said

"What would the answer be?" she asked

"Yes, but I will allow you to answer" he said still with the smirk plastered on his face. _God stop smirking its making it hard to say no_ she thought

"Allow me? Mr. Grey no man has _allowed_ me to do anything since I was 18. But since you are giving me the opportunity to answer… No I will not join you for dinner at your hotel tonight" Ana answered and walked away.

"No Miss. Steele, no has even said no to me" he said, she made a quick turn to look at him

"Well I believe this is what they call a first, good evening Mr. Grey and if I don't get a chance to see you again have a pleasant trip home" she said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only 1 days left before Ana got to return home. It had been 2 since she had last seen Christian but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had bought a few pieces at the auction that would be for her and some that would be used in the next event that they would have.

"So when we get back we need to start getting your speech ready for the Autism Speaks event" Kate said. They were in the hotel room going over a few notes and files that needed to be in as soon as they touch Chicago. Ana was lost in thought, she didn't hear anything Kate had said even though she was nodding her mind had drifted into a few shades of grey.

"Ana, why don't you just call the guy" Kate said

"What? Have you lost it?" Ana asked

"No but it looks like you have, I have never seen you so out of focus before. Now I know why that Mr. Grey is a looker and he did ask you to dinner" Kate said

"Let's work" Ana said turning back to her laptop

"No, lunch time" Kate said standing up and walking towards Ana

"A, I know you and this guy had to do a number on you for you to be this out of it. Imagine if something would have happened between you two, who knows he might be that man of your dreams" Kate

"Kate, he is probably the man of every girls dreams. Did you see him?" Ana said smiling

"Yeah and I saw how he looked at you, the guy has it for you. Ana I don't think you heard the last from him" Kate told her

"But you should have heard how he talk to the girl on the phone" Ana said remember the conversation

"Ana, you don't know what happened there. Maybe she deserved it" Kate said

"No one deserves getting talk to like that" Ana said

"Ana I have seen good men get pushed around by women and come a few years they are jerks and its what we have done to them. Don't judge him because you don't know his story. Aren't you the first one to say don't judge a book by its cover." Kate answered

"Ok, point made. Can we get back to work now?" Ana asked

"Yes and promise me that if you hear from him again you'll be open minded and give the poor guy a shot" Kate said

"Fine, promise. Now work" Ana said, they needed the night to pack things since tomorrow evening they would be leaving.

* * *

Christian had put all his energy into the business function but in the back of his mind he just couldn't shake it. _No women has ever said no and I haven't seen her since then, this is driving me up the wall_ he thought as he made it back to his hotel from a meeting.

"Grey" he answered once he pulled his phone out

"Mr. Grey, Barney. I just wanted to let you know that I have the information you asked for. Do you want me to email it" Barney said

"Yes, thank you" Christian said and hung up, his phone beeped a few minutes later indicating a email has been received.

* * *

**From: **Barney & Welsh Inc.

**Subject: **Background check

**Date:** June 11,2013 12:53pm

**To:** Christian Grey

**Name: **Anastasia Chloe Steele

**DOB: **August 15,1988 Chicago, IL

**Address: **55 E Erie St Apt. Sh-1 Chicago, IL 60611

1336 N. State Pkwy Chicago, IL 60610

**Mobile No: **312-582-9964

**Social Security: **552-96-8416

**Bank Details: **Bank of America Chicago, IL

Acct no: 664289571 $68,259,458.26 balance

**Occupation: **CEO of Steele Gallery Auction & Charity Industry

400 N. Michigan Ave South Side Chicago, IL 60611

**Prior Education: **Lincoln Park High School

GPA: 5.6

SAT: 2689

Yale University

Graduated 2009

-Major: Art, Economics, International Relations, and Psychology

**Father: **Franklin A. Lambert 9/1/1969 - 9/11/1989

**Mother: **Carla May Wilks Adams 7/18/1970

**Political Aff:** None

**Religious: **None

**Sexual Orientation: **Not known

**Relationships: **None

After Christian finished reading he couldn't believe that this women had done so much in such a short amount of time. Graduated top of her class, outstanding scores, and made a business. _Now that is impressive, my mother would love her_ he thought. Mrs. Grey was always looking for someone to share her charity moments with maybe this is what he could use to get near her again. But he would have to wait and since they worked in the same building but opposite ends finding her was not going to be hard.

* * *

The next day Ana made her way out of the hotel, Kate was able to move their flight up the 5pm instead of 8pm. As she made her way to the valet, she saw Christian getting out of a car.

"Miss. Steele such a pleasure to see you again" he said

"Mr. Grey, as well. I hope your business function went well" she said

"Yes it did, already leaving?" he asked

"Yes, we need to get some papers in before tomorrow" she said, _thank god I pick a nice outfit before heading out the door_ she thought. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white V neck short sleeve shirt, a tight fitted grey cardigan, a thin coral color scarf, coral color paten pumps, coral color feather hanging ear rings, a cream and grey MK watch, and her hair pulled back in a French braid.

"Always working Miss. Steele?" he asked with a smirk

"My company depends on me and if I sleep so does it. A company that never sleeps is a company that is always on top, you should know that Mr. Grey you are the most successful man in Chicago" she said with a sweet smile

"Yes I do indeed. Well I hope to see you soon" Christian said

"Only if luck is on your side Mr. Grey" she said before walking over to her car

"Miss. Steele I make my own luck" he answered

"Then I wouldn't be surprised to hear from you again Mr. Grey, good day and safe flight" she said

"Safe flight" he told her and walked into the hotel. Jack was waiting for him at the bar

"You have got it for her don't you" Jack said

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked

"Ana, you like her" he said patting his shoulder

"I like many women Jack you know that" he answered

"Yes well, looks like this one you want to keep for your collection" Jack said smiling

Just the thought of Ana being part of a collection made Christian think that it was wrong and it send a pain through his heat. _Why is it so different with her? She's just like them but the thought of only having her for 6 weeks makes me depressed. I don't know this women but I want to keep her safe and for a long time_ he thought.

Christian and Jack had a few drinks before Tyler drove them to the air port. Once they were in Chicago Jack left to see his wife and Christian went home, tomorrow it would be back to the office so he needed a good night sleep.

* * *

"Ana will you be going to the office tomorrow?" Kate asked while on their way home

"No Kate, I think I might take the rest of the week off. Just keep me informed of anything that goes on" Ana said

"Going to see your mom" Kate said

"Yeah maybe spend some time with her before she goes on her second honeymoon with Bob" Ana told her

"Alright talk to you tomorrow then, text me when you get home so I know your safe" Kate said before stepping out of the car

"Will do" Ana said and drove off, she had people that could drive her but she liked doing it her self. Once she got to the airport her Mercedes SL65 AMG waiting for her, Ray had showed her about cars and she loved the racing one. There were things about her life that people didn't know and she liked it to be kept that way, and some things that her mom did know but ignored them. Scars never leave and Ana had a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE, I CHECKED FOR GRAMMER BUT AGAIN I WANT TO SAY SORRY IF I MISSED ANYTHING. THIS CHAPTER I HAVE TO DEDICATE IT TO MY CO WORKS AND FRIENDS SCARLETTE AND ZULLY THEY GAVE ME THE INDEA ON HOW THIS AND THE NEXT ONE WILL GO.**

**SO FOR MY PARTNERS IN CRIME THIS ONE IS FOR YOU...PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**I DONT KNOW ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE.**

* * *

The next morning Ana woke up and got ready to see her mom. She put on some light blue ripped skinny jeans, short sleeve white shirt, a cross necklace, black leather fitted jacket, and her combat boots. She thought today was a nice day to use her bike, her pride and joy Kawasaki Ninja Blue. She wanted to make sure her mom was home before paying a visit.

"Hey mom" she said once her mom answer the phone

"Hey Annie, how's it going?" her mom asked

"Good just want to see what you were doing today" Ana said

"Nothing, I have a charity event to plan but I'm going to do it from the house. Why?" her mom asked

"Wanted to see if I could visit, I haven't seen you in a while and I know your leaving with Bob on a second honeymoon" Ana said

"Yes, honey come I could use your help" she told her

"Ok, I'll see you soon" Ana said

"Ana, your going to use the car right?" her mom said

"What car?" Ana asked knowing what her mom was getting at. She hated for her to use the bike, but Ana loved it.

"The car! Any car. The Land Rover, Mercedes? The Ferrari? Ana, a car" her mom said getting frustrated

"I'll see you soon mom" she said laughing and hung up. _She over reacts so much, it's a bike not a death trap. Well some times but I love it_ she thought as she made her way to the bike parked in the garage.

Her mom lives a few minutes away so she made it just in time to have brunch. Carla was never surprised when she see's her daughter. Ana goes to the gym, she runs, she takes kick boxing. Ana has always kept her self in shape and her fashion has changed since her and Kate became friends.

"Its good to see you" Carla said

"Yeah mom you too" Ana said

"So have you decided where your going ?" Ana asked

"Well we thought about going to Jamaica for 3 weeks, but we have a charity event this weekend and well we are going only for 2" Carla said

"That's nice" Ana said

"So, why aren't you in the office?" Carla asked her

"Well we just got back from New York yesterday and I thought I would take today and tomorrow off" Ana said looking to the side

"Well as long as your ok" Carla said looking at her daughter. Ana was never one to over share, she told you what you needed to know and if it was to personal she wouldn't answer. Ever since what happened she has learned to have people at arms length, still showing she cares and being kind. She never liked it when people questioned her but mostly when her family did, she made sure they knew how much they meant to her even if she didn't say I love you or hug them.

"Did you tell Kate to call you?" Carla asked

"Yes, she knows that if something happens she needs to call me" Ana said

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Right on cue" Carla said smiling

"Its probably nothing" Ana said pulling her phone out

"Kate….. Nothing wrong….. Evacuation! That's something, what happened?…. No I'll be right there" Ana said hanging up

"Mom, I'm sorry" she said

"Its ok, you're a CEO. Come by tonight so I can fill you in on the event I really want you to be there" Carla said

"I'll be here, tell Bob I say hi" Ana said before getting up and making her way to the bike

"Ana drive safe please" Carla said standing next to her daughter

"Always mom" Ana said

* * *

Christian was in his office reading over some papers about a company they are going to buy when the fire alarm went off and his secretary came in.

"What?" he snapped

"Mr. Grey, they are evacuating everyone from the building something about a fire" she said

"Fine get everyone out" he said cold, Christian didn't like to be interrupted but this was important. Tyler was at his side once he stepped out of the office, they made their way down the stairs and to the front of the building.

"Tyler make sure ever one from the company is here and have them be together I don't want them all over the place" Christian said, Tyler nodded and went to round up all the employees of GEH. He was back in 10 minutes and informed Christian that everyone was standing by the chairs. They heard an engine and looked up to see where it was coming from, there was a bike riding towards them with such ease. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Christian thought as he saw the bike, it stopped in front of Ana's assistant. _Should have guess she would date a guy with a bike, no class that girl. But that's a nice bike_ he thought while looking at the bike. He saw the guy turn his head and saw long hair on the back, once the helmet was off he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Ana owns a bike! Is she crazy those things can kill people! She fucking incredible_ he thought but before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of her.

"Mr. Grey, good morning" Ana said smiling

"Miss. Steele, I never pictured you as a bike girl" Christian said cold

"Well Mr. Grey I don't know how you could picture me in anything since you don't know me" Ana said

"Well I have a very vivid imagination and it like to come up with things on its own" he said

"Mr. Grey, why do I have the feeling that your statement has a double meaning" Ana said

"Some times they do, but Miss. Steele you do know that bikes are dangerous" he said, there was something in his eyes. Something that called to her and made her think twice before responding. _Is he worried? _she thought

"Yes I am well informed but I still don't see how that is any of your business Mr. Grey" she said

"Oh Miss. Steele if you were mine that smart mouth would cause you problems" he said, she noticed his eyes darken a bit before turning back to his natural grey.

"Well Mr. Grey that still does not answer my question" she said

"Just get off the bike" he said his eyes dark again

"Excuse me?" Ana said

"Get off" he said low and dangerous

"No" Ana said getting annoyed. _Who the fuck is he to tell me what to do? Has he fucking lost it_ she thought

"Get off the fucking bike Anastasia" he said looking at her

"No. How fucking dare you tell me what to do, Mr. Grey walk away this conversation is over" she said as the fire fighters gave the ok to enter the building again. Christian stood his ground and looked at her, _Fucking frustrating _he thought before turning on his heels and walking away.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe that this man had just told her what to do, she was her own boss. Kate was looking at her like she just got slapped in the face.

"Ana" Kate said snapping her out of her thoughts

"I'm going home just let me know if there were any damages to our system, I'll be back tomorrow" Ana said before putting her helmet on and turning her bike.

She was never more insulted then at that moment when Christian told her to get off the bike, but she knew that right now she had to clear her head the last thing she needed was an 'I told you so' from her mom if she crashed. She didn't need to meet up with her mom until dinner so she went to the apartment, it was closer to work.

* * *

Christian replayed every detail in his head asking him self twenty million questions. _Why did I do that? Who was she to talk to me like that? Why do I care? I never given into my emotions before, why now? I have to talk to Elena about this_ he thought as he sat in his chair and looked out his office window

"Mr. Grey" his secretary buzzed

"Yes" he said

"Miss. Lincoln is here to see you" she said

"Send her in" he told her and turned back in his chair

"Christian, how are you?" Elena asked once she entered

"Elena, good. You?" he said

"Fine dealing with Linc like always" she told him

"Why don't you get a new sub? He's been around a while" he told her while they sat in his couch

"Well I have grown into him" she said

"You look like you have something on your mind" she said looking up at him

"I do, there is this women and for some reason I lose control around her" he said

"What does she look like?" Elena asked

"Brown hair, big beautiful blue eyes, nice body, pretty face" he said

"Christian you have a weak spot for browned hair girls, you know that. Just remember you are in control. She is the one that bows not you. Do you want me to get you a new sub I know that your contract ended with the other one?" she asked her

"No, I think I might just relax for a bit right now" he said

"Christian our lifestyle does not relax baby you know that" she said, he's never once cared that she called him baby but for some reason hearing it from her mouth now it sounded wrong.

"The lifestyle might not but I do" he said

"Christian something is different about you but I haven't put my finger on it yet" she said

"I don't know, I want something but I don't know what it is" he said passing his hand through his hair

"Baby remember that for people like us the big house with the while fence and the family doesn't work. We don't do family and emotions, we do control and punishment" she said putting her hand on his knee. Before that sounded perfect, the sugar to his sour day but now not so much. Something was different about him and he thinks it might just be a girl on a bike he saw earlier.

* * *

_Friday! Its finally Friday thank god_ Ana thought as she got out of bed. She had picked her clothes out last night before going to bed. She got dressed in a red high wasted poke dot skirt, with a thick black belt, a white short sleeve shirt that buttons on the back and is open in the middle tucking into the skirt, red hanging ear rings, red and white bracelets, black strapped heel sandals, and a small red poke dot purse that clips in the top. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, even though Fridays were her casual days at work today she had a meeting during lunch. She made her way to her car, she wanted to use the Mercedes SLS but she went for the Land Rover. Once in her office Kate walked in to discuses today's agenda.

"So you have the meeting at 1, Jose will pick you up here" Kate told her

"Hey before I forget my mom is hosting an event at her house Saturday night and she needs us to be there" Ana said

"Sure, Jose's grandmother would love to watch Danny again" Kate said

"Bring him it's a kid event, well there are going to be kids there just put a tux on him and a mask" Ana told her

"Your mom is doing a masquerade party" Kate said

"Because of you, she remember last years Christmas event and thought it would be a good idea. There will be people in mask , games for kids, bidding and auctioning for adults. Remember we have to auction of the first dance and the performance so please don't leave me alone in this" Ana said

"What's the cause?" Kate asked

"Its against child abuse, my mom's friend is doing it with her. I think my mom told me something about the lady adopting a kid that got beat by his mothers pimps or something" Ana said

At 12:45 Ana made her way down stairs to meet with her lawyer Jose Rodriguez, they had a new gallery opening and he was doing all the legal papers. Floor planes and materials needed to go through Ana first.

"Miss. Steele" she heard next to her as she stepped outside the building

"Mr. Grey" she said cold

"We have had a few bad encounters and I don't want you to have the wrong idea of me" Christian said

"Mr. Grey my idea of you is very little" she told him

"Please let me prove that I'm not a bad guy" he said

"Sorry Mr. Grey but first impresses mean a lot" she told him

"Alright, then lets start over. Hi my name is Christian Grey" he said extending his hand for her to shake. _You promised Kate_ her subconscious reminded her.

"Hi my name is Anastasia Steele" she said shaking his hand

"Miss Steele would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked

"Sorry Mr. Grey but I can not I already have an engagement" she said

"How about lunch today?" he asked, again she shot him down

"Mr. Grey I would love to but…" she got cut off

"Ana!" a Latin looking man called her name as he got near her

"Jose, how are you?" she said turning to give her attention to him

"Fine, hi my name is Jose" he said extending his hand to Christian

"Christian Grey" he said a little more cold then he intended to

"Sorry Mr. Grey maybe another moment" she said smiling sweetly at him

_Turning ME down for some Mexican, all he can afford is tacos_ he thought, he didn't like this man for nothing. But she wasn't his, not yet at least.

"I wouldn't hold my breath Miss. Steele, three times is my limit of rejections. Good day" he said and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK CG WAS RACIST, HE'S NOT IT WAS MORE OF A HEAT OF THE MOMENT KIND OF THOUGHT. BUT THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME. ON MY PROFILE I HAVE PUT LINKS SO YOU GUYS CAN SEE WHAT ANA AND EVERYONE ELSE'S DRESS WILL BE. ALSO THEIR MASK, ALL THE MEN ARE WEARING BLACK TUX. THERE IS A LINK THAT WILL GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF HOW THE PARTY WAS DECORATED. HOPE YOU LIKE.**

* * *

Christian couldn't believe that three times he was rejected it never happened in his life. He was in his office getting ready for a late dinner meeting.

"Mr. Grey" his secretary called from the door

"Yes" he said

"Mrs. Williams said she will see you at the restaurant at 7, to please excuse it being late but her flight was delayed" she said

"Not a problem, have them reserve a table" he said

At 5 on the dot Christian made his way down, he wanted to go home and changed before heading to the meeting. He had called in advance and Mrs. Jones had everything out for him so he didn't have to waste time. This meeting was important he needed to see if the company was going to be worth his time or if after buying he should just sell it in pieces. Tyler had the car waiting for him once he came down the elevator it was 6:15.

Once at the restaurant the waiter walked him to his table and brought a bottle of champagne.

"Mrs. Williams is here Mr. Grey" the waiter told him

"Mrs. Williams its nice to meet you" Christian said once the lady made her way to the table.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I hope you didn't mind this late meeting" she said

"No its fine" he said, they talked about the forth coming of the company and how they expect its buyers to represent it.

* * *

"Ana, I have to drop Danny off with Jose's grandmother but I'll see you there" Kate said while they made their way down the elevator at work.

"Thanks fine, I'll wait for you at the bar" Ana told her, they stayed pretty late today but with her moms event tomorrow and the new gallery opening they really didn't have time for anything else.

"See you" Kate said stepping into her car and leaving. Ana was in need of a drink, the week had been busy and with its up and down she need some relax time.

"Hello Miss. Steele, may I escort you to a table?" the waiter asked

"No thank I'm just going to the bar. Please let Kate know where I am" she said and walked passed him.

After her second Cosmo she looked around the room, she stopped once she saw who was sitting two tables in front of her. _Jesus lord this is not happening. What is he doing here? Ana turn back slowly and maybe he wont see you_ she thought. She looked up again and saw him looking directly at her. Her heart stopped for a moment because across from him was a attractive brunette mid 30's. She saw him say something to the lady before standing up and head her way. _Just play it cool but why do I feel this urge to go over there and slap the lady_ she thought. His eyes never left her and she could feel a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Miss. Steele" he said

"Mr. Grey" she answered

"Where is your friend?" he asked

"What friend?" she asked

"The one from this morning or is Taco Bell more is thing" he said, she could tell there was something in his voice

"Why Mr. Grey are you racist?" she asked

"I would never be racist sometimes my temper gets the best of me, excuse me if I offended you" he said but there was still something there

"I don't know why your temper would get the best of you. You seem the have forgotten _your friend_" she said, he caught the jealousy on the spot and it made him smile _maybe I can still have her_ he thought

"Why Miss. Steele is that jealousy I hear?" he asked with a smirk

"No Mr. Grey maybe at your age distaste could be confused for jealousy" she said

"Distaste? I wouldn't say distaste, Mrs. Williams is a very attractive women" he said turning to look at his dinner partner. When Ana saw his jester she wanted to slap him.

"Yes I guess, but her clothes scream… I don't know desperate, maybe even slut" Ana said. _Why did I just say that, I don't know her_ Ana wanted to run for the hills maybe she was jealous but she didn't want him to know.

"Why Miss. Steele, such language" Christian said laughing

"Putting her clothes aside I guess she is pretty" Ana said

"Yes I guess and I'm sure her husband tells her to" Christian said with a smile on

"Husband?" Ana asked rather quiet hoping that Christian did hear her

"Yes husband and 3 kids. Mrs. Williams is the VP for a company I'm going to buy. But I would rather have you for dinner" he said, his eyes were dark.

"Mr. Grey you told me not to hold my breath" she said

"Well I guess I want to push my luck on last time" he told her

"Well I'm not very good with food but I am great with dessert" she said smiling at him. _I would love to strap her down and eat anything and everything off her, taste her on my lips_ he thought. She could see his eyes darken again and a predator look was showing but she found it almost arousing. Never has a man been able to make her question her self and made her feel anything like what Christian is make her feel right now with that one look.

"Well Miss. Steele how about lunch on Sunday afternoon?" he asked

"Alright Mr. Grey" she said. She could not understand how they got from the conversation earlier to her saying yes to him

"Good, I'll have some one pick you up at your home. We can have lunch at mine." he said

"Actually I rather entertain at my house if that is ok" she said

"Fine by Miss. Steele, please email me your address" he told her while pulling out a card from his wallet.

"See you Sunday Mr. Grey" she said,

"Until Sunday" he said, he stepped forward and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. She could feel everything in her body down south twisting. He stepped back and with a small smile he left.

* * *

_Finally!_ he thought as he made his way back to the table where Mrs. Williams was waiting. The rest of the night they talked about what he can give the company and what his expectations are for the near future. After a few minutes he saw Ana's assistant join her, she was smiling and he loved seeing her like that. So care free and relaxed, he wanted to be the reason for her to be like that. He could hear her laughing and giggling, _What a beautiful sound_ he thought.

* * *

Ana went through everything that happened with Christian, she knew that Kate wouldn't leave it alone.

"So he asked you out again? I told you" Kate said smiling

"Alright, you were right" Ana said smiling

"So you know that you need to have some nice panties and bra for that" Kate told her

"Why? Its lunch.. You don't think that he wants to… You know, that" Ana said

"Ana, sweet innocent Ana. Yes!" Kate said laughing.

"Come one its not like its going to be your first time" Kate told her taking a sip of her drink

"Maybe" Ana said looking down and blushing

"No way.. But what about David from prom night I thought you guys did it" Kate said

"David was guy, he wanted people to stop picking on him so I told him I would help" she said

"So you have never" Kate said

"Nope" Ana told her

"But your so.. You" Kate said

"What does that mean?" Ana asked

"Look at how you carry your self, the way you dress. Girl if I was a guy I would jump your bones, but I would never guess that your still a virgin" Kate said

"Well I am" Ana told her wanting the conversation to end

"So tomorrow we need to go get the dresses and mask for the party. Your mom said that she had called a place already that they would be waiting for us" Kate told her changing the conversation.

"Perfect, to tomorrow. May we raise money for the abused kids" Ana said raising her Cosmo

"To tomorrow" Kate said

* * *

"Hello" Christian said once he answered his phone

"Hello Christian" Grace said

"Hi mom" he answered

"Just wanted to remind you about tomorrow night, the charity event" she said

"Yes mother I know, all I need is a mask but I have the tux" he told her

"Don't worry I have one for you. Meet us here at home so we can go together" she said

"Mom I can meet you there" he said

"Please Christian" she said

"Alright but I'm going in my car" he told her

"That's fine, that way if Elliot or Mia want to stay you can take them home" she said

"See you tomorrow" he said

"Good night" she told him and hung up

Christian had forgotten about the charity event for tomorrow night. He didn't mind being a part of them for his mom but sometimes he wishes he did have to. Between his work events and his mothers he didn't have time for anything else. That's why he had his special lifestyle.

* * *

The next morning Ana got up early to double check that everything was in order. The carters, the decorators, everyone needed to be on track. Ana had talked to her mom the night before so she had the address to where they needed to get the dress and mask.

"Kate, hey I'll pick you up in 15 minutes ok. My mom wants us to get ready there and I want to over see all the preparations just in case. We need to have the guest list but she said that her security already have that cover" Ana said

"Ok so I'll see you in 15" Kate said and hung up

Ana got dressed in a brown sleeveless romper, with a burgundy leather belt, a burgundy fedora, black pumps and a black clutch. Not much needed since the hair and makeup people were going to be at her moms. She grabbed her keys to the Mercedes SLS 65 AMG, going in the Ferrari was just to much.

Once Kate and Ana got their dress they made their way to Ana's moms house. People were already setting up the huge welcome mask in the front with the lights

"Wow Ana, this looks great. I think you did better then me" Kate said looking around.

"I thought a Phantom of the Opera feel would be nice" Ana said as they made their way inside

"Ana, Kate. Thank god you're here" Carla came out of the living room

"Mom, everything ok?" Ana asked

"Oh sweetie you look nice" Carla said

"Mom" Ana said

"Sorry, I thought you were coming later. Annie this looks amazing, I feel like I stepped into a movie or something" Carla said

"Mom, its suppose to be like The Phantom of the Opera" Ana told her

"Its great" Carla said

"Did you guys get your dresses?" she asked looking at the bags in their hands

"Yes but Ana wont let me see" Kate said

"Nope not until tonight. Now lets go they need to start doing our hair and make up. Mom what time did you put in the invitations?" Ana asked

"7 pm" she said

"Ok so we have 3 hours, should be enough. Mom they need to start with you first so that your down stairs when the guess arrive" Ana said

* * *

Christian was at his moms house 6pm like she had asked him. Elliot, Carrick, Mia and him were waiting for Grace.

"Mom couldn't get a more complicated dress" Elliot said

"Her dress is beautiful" Mia said

"Alright lets go" Grace said once she was down stairs

"I'm going with Christian" Elliot said

"Ok, boys behave and I'll see you there" Grace said

They all made their way to the event. Once they were there a lady escorted them to their table and brought them drinks.

"Lady's and gentlemen please take your seats the event is about to begin" the MC said

Everyone moved around until they were in their seats, Christian saw a older looking lady step up onto the mice.

"Good evening everyone. Family and friends, thank you for joining me and my dear friend Grace in the charity that is so close to her heart. Today's events will start off with the auction of first dance, will the 6 lovely lady's please step on to the stage" she said

"Hey Christian are you going to put money up" Elliot asked him

"If one catches my eye maybe" he said

The 6 girls made their way to the stage in a line. The first one was a red head she looked like one of Mia's friends, but he couldn't remember her name. She had on a dark brown dress on with a gold mask. Second was Mia, he saw her before getting here. Third was a blacked hair girl, green eyes and she wore a light pink dress with a sliver mask. Forth was a girl with brown hair with highlights she has honey color eyes, she was wearing a blue dress with a black mask. The fifth one did look familiar she was blond but something about her, he had seen her before. She wore a dark green dress with a gold mask. The last girl stood out, her red dress, the blue eyes and brown hair. _I know her_ he thought. There was no second guessing that last girl was Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. **

* * *

_It has to be her, I mean I can recognize those eyes any where_ he thinks while watching the 6 lady's line up on the stage.

"Well now that we have them, lets get started. We will not be using names, so we will use their dress color. Our first lovely lady is Miss. Brown, she loves hiking and long walks on the beach lets start the bidding" the lady said. Every girl was spun around before each bidding was made. The time went by, Christian couldn't wait until they got to Ana.

"Hey bro, I'm going for the blond one" Elliot told him

"Go for it" Christian said

"And now Miss. Green" the lady said, Elliot took her with an easy 23,000. He looked like he won the lotto but now it was his Ana's turn

"Last we have Miss. Red, this lady like classical music and mountain climbing. Lets start the bidding" she said

"10,000 dollars" Christian said

"20,000 dollars" a man in the back said, Christian turned to look at him along with his family and they started laughing.

"50,000 dollars" Christian said, he looked up and met eyes with Ana. _Yeah baby I'm going to win you_ he thought. The man in the back bowed his head.

"The winner, the gentlemen in the grey mask" the lady pointed to him while people clapped.

"Please give our lady's some time to refresh before the first dance beings" she said. The girls walked off the stage and made their way inside.

* * *

Ana had stopped breathing from the moment she stepped on stage. _It was him_, she thought.

"Hey Ana, girl you beat us all" Kate told her, they were told not to take their mask off.

"Yeah but I bet you cant guess who it is" Ana said looking out the window. The MC was collecting all the guys that won.

"Who?" Kate asked

"Mr. Grey himself" she said

"How did you know it was him?" Kate asked

"Kate, I can spot him a mile away. His eyes they gave him away. I can recognized those eyes any where" Ana told her still looking out the window

"Well girl you need to act like you don't know unless he says something. So lets go" Kate told her taking her by the hand and leading her outside.

"We will now start with the first dance" the MC says. The song, Only Exception by Paramore came on. _Great they couldn't pick another song_, Ana thought as she made her way to Christian.

"Good Sir" she said once she reached him

"Ma' lady" he answered, she put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed her other one in his. She loved the feeling of his skin, she didn't understand why. This is a man that has told her what to do, insulted her, dazzled her, and asked her out. But in a strange way she liked it, everything about him screamed different. Ana never saw her self as normal, especially after what happened all those years back. Different was always better, in some cases.

"Miss. Steele I didn't know you would be attending this event" he said

"Mr. Grey I did inform you I had an engagement for tonight when you asked me out" she told him, she saw him smirk and it brought a smile to her face

"Yes you did, but I thought it was with…. That guy" he told her

"Joes? No he's just a friend and my lawyer" she told him

"Really? I thought there was something romantic going on between you two" he said

"Sorry to disappoint Mr. Grey but I am still on the market" she said

"Believe Miss. Steele I am not disappointed" he said smiling.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Well I noticed your assistant and then I saw you. Your eyes gave you away but your ass confirmed it" he told her smirking again

"My ass?" she asked

"Yes Miss. Steele, I can recognized that ass any where" he told her

"Why Mr. Grey have you been checking my ass out?" she asked trying to hold back a laugh

"Anastasia that is not the only thing I have check out" he said

"Are you always this good with words" she said

"That's not the only things I'm good at" he said, but she noticed his eyes darkened a bit.

* * *

Once the song was over Ana did a quick bow and left Christian to attend some other guest. Christian couldn't put his finger on it but some thing was different about her and he liked it.

"Christian" Elena said from behind him

"Elena, how are you?" he asked

"Good, I saw you. Is that her?" she asked

"Is that who?" he asked

"The girl you were telling me about" she said

"Yes" he answered

"I saw the way you looked at her, never have I seen you look at anyone that way. Not even me" she said almost as a whisper

"Elena, our relationship is business. You know that, there will never be an us again" he told her

"I know that Christian, I'm just looking out for you" she said

"Well don't, if I do decided to have a relationship with her I don't want you getting involved and messing it up" he told her before walking away.

"Christian your relationships are Dom and Sub, that's it. People like us aren't made for… more" she told him

"No Elena, that's you. I love the Dom and Sub and believe me if can have her like that I would love it but if I cant and she says no I will deal with anyway I can have with or without the Dom and Sub" he told her.

"Hey bro, I saw you dancing with the hottie" Elliot said

"How was your first dance with the blond one?" he asked

"Good, I asked her out" he said smiling

"But you don't even know what she looks like" Christian told him

"So, looked like you know your girl" he told him

"Well we work in the same building" he said

"You own the whole building" Elliot told him

"No I own the half that my company is on" he said

"Why don't you own the whole thing?" Elliot asked

"I don't feel like it" he told him with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take a seat" the lady said

"Boy's the lady talking on stage that's my friend Carla Adams, this is her house" Grace told them

"Now for one of the highlight of this event, My daughter and her friend will be singing a song. Some kids that have been abused at a young age end up having difficulties later in life. They cant get close to anyone, no one can get close to them, trust issues, no one can touch them. There are many things that happened. They develop a dark side, so with out further hesitation my daughter Anastasia Steele and her friend Kate Kavanagh" she said. Entering from the back of the stage came Ana and Kate.

"Elliot, Christian aren't those the girls you were dancing with?" Mia asked

They both nodded with out taking their eyes off the stage. Carrick and Grace noticed how their boys looked at the ladies. The song began and Kate took the first part.

* * *

(Kate **bold**, Ana _italic_)

**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone **

**If I show it to you now **

**Will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay**

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_**Ev**__**erybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay _

* * *

Once the song was over, Christian had his mouth open. _She can sing, she has a beautiful voice,_ he thought.

"Grace" a lady said from the side of the table, everyone turned to see who it was. It was the same lady from the stage.

"Carla, your daughter sings lovely" Grace told her

"Yes, she's loved singing for a while but only does it some times" Carla said

"Let me introduce you to my family, you remember Carrick my husband. This is my youngest daughter Mia, my eldest Elliot and my middle Christian" Grace said

"Nice to meet all of you. Boy's I heard you behaved with my girls thank you" Carla said

"I would introduce you to Ana but knowing her she's off some where dealing with the staff" Carla said.

"Mom" Ana said stepping near her mother

"Ana, let me introduce you. This is Carrick and Grace Grey and their children Mia, Elliot and Christian" she said

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Grey as always a pleasure" she said looking at Christian

"Like wise Miss. Steele" he told her smiling

"You guys know each other?" Carla asked

"We met at the gallery auction in New York and then we found out we work in the same building" Ana said

"So did you guys recognized each other before the dance?" Grace asked

" I did but she didn't know it was me until after" Christian said

"I see" Grace said

"Ana, did you need something?" Carla asked

"Yes the caters want to know if they should take peoples orders for the food already" she told her

"Yes, please" Carla answered

"Excuse me" Ana said

Christian couldn't take his eyes off her and everyone in the table noticed. Grace and Carla looked at each other and smiled. The waiter came by to take their order, everyone grabbed a menu so they cold pick.

_**Chicken Marsala with pan seared vegetables**_

_**Lamb chop with a balsamic reduction and sweet potato salad**_

_**Peach Cobbler **_

_**Molten lava cake with homemade whipped cream**_

_**Local cheese and bread**_

_**Coffee and Tea**_

After everyone ordered the food started to go around. Everyone got to start with a Caesar salad, then the entrée came. Christian looked around and found Ana with her mother and her assistant at a table across from him. _She can eat, thank god. I don't have to worry about that_, he though.

* * *

"Don't look now but he's looking at you" Kate said

"I know I can feel his eyes on me" Ana said looking down. She gave one quick glance up and locked eyes with him. She gave him a small smile and wave. _Tonight is going to be interesting_, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS WE ARE BACK AND IN ACTION. I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THANKS TO MY TWO PARTNERS IN CRIME, SCARLETTE AND ZULLY. WE HAVE AGREED ON TWO MAJOR EVENTS THAT WILL BE TAKING PLACE IN THIS STORE. SO GET READY FOR A WILD RIDE. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

* * *

Ana had done an over view of the list of auction items. She made sure that everyone had put up what they wanted. Now it was time for the MC to start the auction part of the charity.

"Ana, relax everything has been fine" Carla said

"Yeah I know" she said, she turned her head to the side for a moment. She wanted to see Christian but he wasn't sitting at the table. She looked around and saw him standing in the back with a woman dressed all in black.

"Now lady's and gentlemen please lets have a look at the auction list that has been place at your table. Once everyone has one and has looked it over we will begin." the MC said.

**Trip to Italy, 4 days and 3 nights (Sleeps up to 4)- Carla Adams **

**Full spa day- Elena Lincoln **

**Diving Lessons- Kelly Gomez **

**2 VIP tickets to the NBA Championship- Robbin Adams **

**One week stay in the Bahamas (Sleeps up to 6)- Anastasia Steele **

**One night party decoration- Elizabeth Meyers **

**One weekend stay at La Bella Yacht (Sleeps up to 6)- Dr & Mrs. Gomez **

**Photo Shoot for 1 hour- Jose Rodriguez **

**Drive an Aston Martin DB7 for one day- Kate and Ethan Kavanagh **

**One week at Lake Adriana, Montana (Sleeps up to 8)- Mr. & Dr. Grey **

The auction began and so far everything was selling fast. Ana wanted to see who would buy her lot. Its not like a week at the Bahamas would be bent in her pocket, she was going to put two but her mother told her one was enough.

"And now One week stay in the Bahamas by Miss. Anastasia Steele" the MC said

People were throwing bids left and right, she didn't think so many wanted to go the Bahamas.

"100,000 dollars" a guy said, she looked up and locked eyes with Christian. _What does he want with my lot? _she thought.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the gentlemen with the grey mask" the MC said

Once all the lots where done Christian made his way to Ana. He thought that by buying her lot he could have a reason to see her again and maybe even ease her into signing the contract.

"Mr. Grey I never pegged you for a Bahamas' man" Ana said

"Well Miss. Steele I guess you don't know me" he said with a side smile

"Ok what gives, why did you buy it?" she asked

"Why do you think I have an ulterior motive, maybe I just like going" he said

"Mr. Grey everyone has a ulterior motive to do something, I'm just wondering what yours is" she said

"Anastasia, it seems life has shown you some sour apples but I can assure you that there is no ulterior motive for buying your lot. It actually gives me a reason for a vacation. " he said with a full blown smile.

"You know that when you smile like that you look like a guy your age not some old grumpy man" she told him. She couldn't stay mad at him, so what that he bought the lot, let him enjoy. _Maybe he'll invite me to go with him, get to know him for real_, she thought.

"Are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?" he asked her

"Yes Mr. Grey" she said

"Good I have something I want to talk to you about" he said

"What would that be?" Ana asked

"A proposal" Christian answered

"Mr. Grey I do business inside my office, outside my office, I do pleasure" she told him

"Good, this proposal will benefit both of us then" he said and walked away.

* * *

Christian wanted to see if Ana was up for the task of being his Sub. His life was simple. Find a sub, sign contract, move in, 6 weeks later out the door. Nothing in between, everything was black and white. But with Ana he loses control and he didn't like it. Maybe Elena was right, more is not for people like them. His life is Dom and Sub that's it.

"Christian" Grace called

"Mom" he said

"I saw you talking to Anastasia" she said

"Yes" he answered

"She's a lovely girl, very well mannered and educated. Made her business from the ground up like you did" she said

"Mom are you trying to pimp her out on me?" he asked. He knew when his mother was trying to set him up with some one, she's done it to him before.

"I would never do something like that. I was just talking to her mother and you guys came up in the conversation that's all" she said

"Don't worry mom, when and if I'm interested in some one you will know. Good night" he said as he walked away.

"Elena talked to me" she said, he turned around and looked at her

"And?" he asked

"She said that you were more interested in a different type of activity, something to do with other guys" Grace said, Christian laughed

"Mom, what ever she said is a lie. I like women but I like to keep my personal life private that is all. One day you'll have grandkids ok some time in the far, far future." he told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away. _I think its time I paid Elena a little visit,_ he thought. Tyler was standing by a tree when Christian found him. He wanted to go home but he wanted to say good bye to Ana before leaving.

"Mr. Grey, I saw Miss. Steele heading to the valet I think she might be leaving" Tyler told him

"Thank you Tyler please get the car, I'll wait up front" he said, Tyler nodded his head and walked off. Once Christian got to the front he found Ana saying good bye to her mother and assistant.

* * *

"You sure you have a ride?" Ana asked Kate

"Yeah, Bob said he would have one of the drivers take me and Danny. Plus he's still having fun" Kate told her.

"Ok, call me if anything" Ana told her

"Bye Ana" Kate said

"Night mom" Ana turned to her mom

"Night Annie, please call me or text me when you get home" Carla said

"Will do" she answered

"Hey Ana, I think some one wants to talk to you" Kate said pointing in Christians direction. She didn't even see him there.

"Bye Bob, take care" Ana said before turning and making her way to Christian

"Hi" she said

"Hi" he answered

"Your heading home?" she asked

"Yeah, I am" he told her

"Well they are going to have fireworks in a few minutes" she told him

"I like fireworks but I'm kind of tired" he said

"Yeah me too" she said

"See you tomorrow then" he told her

"See you tomorrow, I'll text you the address in the morning" she said and turned to leave

"Ana" he called out

"Yes" she said as she turned around

"Sweet dreams" he told her

"You too" she said.

* * *

He watched her get into a Mercedes SLS 645 AMG, _nice car at least its not the bike_ he thought. Tyler had come around and opened the door for him.

"Home Mr. Grey?" he asked

"Yes please and have the car ready for tomorrow afternoon" he told him

"Will I be driving you or will you take the Audi?" Tyler asked

"I think I'll take the Audi, just make sure its ready" he said

"No problem Sir" Tyler answered before turning into traffic.

Christian couldn't wait for tomorrow. He had a lot of thoughts in his head and a lot of questions. Was he willing to give up the life style for this women he barely knows?

* * *

Ana got home and texted her mom, she knew she would call so she'd better get it out of the way. She jumped in the shower and changed into pajamas and went straight to bed. Tomorrow she wanted to fit a workout in before seeing Christian. She started to notice her emotions going every where when she was with him. Ana you have never been a jealous person before, keep your head in the game. Its two adults having lunch. You're a strong, independent women no man has ever made you lose control, she thought before heading off the sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and time for the real Ana to take her place back.

The next morning she texted Christian, she knew it was early and on Sunday most men sleep in late anyway but she wanted to get it out of the way.

**To: Christian **

**From: Ana **

**Good morning Mr. Grey just wanted to give the information for our lunch this afternoon. My address is 55 E. Erie St Apt SH-1, let's meet at about 1:00 pm if that is ok. **

**Ana **

She sent the text then went to change. It was 9 and she had a good 3 hours to work out before he came.

"Good morning Señorita Steele" Lucy said. She was her house keeper and cook for several years now and she was teaching her Spanish.

"Buenos Dias Lucy" Ana answered

"Would you like something to eat?" Lucy asked

"No thank you, I'm going to be outside working out. Let me know if some one calls and I'm expecting a visitor for lunch at 1, please have everything done before hand" Ana told her

"Yes Señorita" Lucy answered. Ana made her way outside for her workout, she would always go to the nearest park to go running but she knew she would lose track of time. So a workout around her block would be fine for today. At about 11:16 Lucy popped her head out and passes the phone to Ana

"Steele" she said

"Ana, hey its Jose. I just wanted to run some numbers with you before emailing the contract to the landlord for the property" Jose said

"Jose, it's Sunday. Don't you rest?" she asked walking inside the house. Lucy had a nice ice cold lemonade for her. 'Thank you' she mouthed as she made her way to the office.

"Yes but I wanted to have it ready for tomorrow, I know you have a dead line for the middle of next month and the faster we have the legal papers done the faster everything else will be" he told her

"Point well made" she said

They talked about the future income of the gallery and the type of art that would be there. The landlord that was selling was getting offered twice as much as he was asking for but he still wasn't making up his mind.

"Jose just tell him if by Wednesday we don't have an answer then we go find a new location. He just probably wants us to offer more money and its not going to happen" Ana told him, she heard the door bell ring and looked down at her clock on the computer. _12:30, damn I have to get ready. Who's here? _she thought as she made her way to the door.

"Lucy, I'll get it. Jose I have to let you go I have some one at the door" she said as she looked down at her phone and opened the door. Once she looked up she met with a nice bouquet of white roses and a pair of grey eyes._ Crap he's here early_ she thought.

* * *

Christian got Ana's text and wondered what she would be doing up so early.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Tyler said when he entered the grand room

"Good morning Tyler" he said

"The car is ready when ever you need it" he told him

"Thank you Tyler" Christian said as he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a box of POP's cereal, a bowl and some milk. His submissive would cook for him during the weekend since Gail would have it off but since he doesn't have one anything out of a box would have to do for now. After eating Christian made his way to the office to finish up some paper work before heading out to Ana's. At 11 he went to shower and get dressed, he put on a white button down short sleeve shirt, blue cardigan on top, dark blue washed out jeans and some white and black Nike's. He made his way out and took a copy of the NDA with him. Once he got to her house he looked around, the neighborhood was quiet . He knew he was early but to him it wasn't a big deal. 30 minutes so what? he thought. When he rang the door bell, he could hear movement and voices inside.

Ana opened the door and looked shocked to see him, he took the moment and looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a blue sports bra, he hair in a pony tail, black shorts, tennis shoes and a small towel over she shoulder. But there is something that caught his attention fast, a scar. It was right under her right breast, it went in an angel. _How did she get that?_ he thought as he looked at her, apparently she noticed him looking at the scar because she grabbed her towel and covered it.

"Mr. Grey your early" she said

"Yes, it would seem I am" he said

Ana wanted to slap her self for being so reckless, no one has seen that scar except for her mother.

"Please come in" she said

"Your house is lovely" he told her

"Make your self at home. Lucy!" she called and an older Latin looking woman walked into the living room.

"Yes Señorita" she said

"This is Mr. Grey would you please get him something to drink and show him to the terrace" Ana said

"Si" Lucy said

"What would you like?" Ana asked

"Some wine would be fine" he said

"Wine Lucy please" she said

"Mr. Grey please follow Lucy while I get ready, I wont be long" she said

"Take your time Miss. Steele" he said while following the older woman.

* * *

She made her way to the bedroom and into the closet to get her cloths before showering fast. She picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, a white peplum short sleeve shirt, black strapped wedges and gold hanging ear rings. She was going to leave her hair down and some natural make up should do it. She jumped in the shower and right back out in 5 minutes, she got dressed and made her way back down.

"Sorry for the wait Mr. Grey" she said

"You look lovely Anastasia" he said looking at her

"Thank you Christian" she said sitting down across from him, she saw a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"In every encounter we have had you've always called me Mr. Grey, this is the first time you use my first name" he told her, she didn't notice but it was nice to use his name.

"Well I think we have moved on from formal to acquaintance" she said

"Good point, well made" he told her

He looked at her and saw a strong confident women, some of his older subs where like that but he knew how to handle them.

"So you said you had a proposal for me, what would that be?" she asked. Lucy came out with a fruit salad.

"Thank you Lucy" she said smiling

"Curiosity killed the cat Anastasia" he said with a smile

"And satisfaction brought it back" she told him

"Before I tell you I need you to sign something" he told her

"Sign something like what?" she asked

"A NDA" he told her

"What for?" she asked

"You ask a lot of questions" he said

"Before I do anything I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into, weigh out the pro's and con's and see what better suits me" she told him

"Very well, I'm a privet man. I live a certain life style and before I can share that with you I need to make sure your not going to tell some one" he said

"Alright I'll sign but only because my curiosity has peaked" she said, he passed her a folded paper. She looked at it and signed it, then passes it back to him.

"OK so your life style, what is it?" she asked

"It's easier to show you then tell you but since we are here and not at my place an explanation would have to do." he said, she looked at him in a way that said 'continue'.

"I like to control things, all things. I like women to do what I say and when I say it, if you don't then a punishment will be issued. There are a set of rules that are to be followed. Its something called Dominate and Submissive" he said

"Dominate and Submissive? Dominate being you and Submissive being me. As in a sexual pain vs.' pleasure thing?" she asked

"Not pain vs.' pleasure, the pain will enhance your pleasure" he said

"To do that you have to have sex before" she said

"Yes, that is the case. But being a beautiful women, 23 years old. I don't think having sex would have been an issue for you" he said

"You would suspect that, hate to burst your bubble but… I'm a virgin" she said the last part always in a whisper

"Excuse me?" he said

"A virgin" she said a little bit higher this time.

"I'm sorry? Are you serious" he says before laughing

"I don't see what's funny" she told him, anger beings to build up

"I don't believer you're a virgin" he told her still laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Grey, I still don't see what's so funny" Ana said

"So now we're back to Mr. Grey" he said after his fit of laughter

"Christian would you mind telling me" she said, her anger was well noticed and Christian thought that she looked like a angry kitten.

"Ana there is no way in hell that you're a virgin" he told her

"And what makes you say that?" she asked

"For one, look at you" he said

"You too. Ok tell me what is it about me that makes you think that I can not be a virgin" she said

"Anastasia, the way you dress. It's elegant, professional, but sexy. You don't try to get a guys attention but you end up always doing so. Your a very beautiful women so its hard to believe someone has never made a pass at you" he told her, that brought back dark thoughts.

"Christian there is a lot about me you don't know" she said, he could tell there was a hint of sadness

"Ana, can I ask you something?" he said

"Sure" she told him

"The scar on the top of your stomach, where did you get it?" he asked, he could visibly see her tense

"That is a topic that is not up for discussion." she said

"Would you ever tell me?" he asked

"I don't know, I have never told anyone. Its hard to say right now." she said

"Anyway we are here to talk about your proposal, You want me to be your sub?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"May I ask why?" she asked

"You challenge me Ana, simple as that" he said with a shrug.

"Alright Christian, I agree" she said

"You do?" he asked. _That was to easy_, he thought

"You sound surprised" she said

"Well I am, don't get me wrong I'm glad" he told her

"I like to give everything a chance, if I don't like it I just walk away. Would that be an issue?" she asked

"No, you are free to terminate the contract at any given moment. But know that if you do there is no relationship between us, no us at all" he told her

"Not even a friendship?" she asked

"No" he told her without thinking twice

"Can the contract be changed at any time?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"If I wanted something to be changed, added or taken off. Can it be? Will there be a penalty for it?" she asked

"There is something called hard and soft limits, we can talk about that when you go sign the contract but something can be added. It would just have to be in writing and added with the time, date, both signatures, and a lawyer" he told her

"That's fine" she said

"Part of the contract is that you live at my house on the weekends" he told her

"Alright, but I am also a CEO of a company there are moments when I will have functions and other things to do. How will that work?" she asked

"We will work around that, if I have to go out of town you can stay or go. The contract is for 6 weeks only" he told her

"6 weeks only? So short" she said

"Well that we can discuss later" he said.

After lunch they talked a bit more and made planes to have dinner tomorrow at Christians place to discuss the contract further and have Ana sign it.

"So dinner with me tomorrow…. To discuss the contract" he said standing at her door

"Not for the pleasure of my company? I thought that was the reason you proposed the contract to me in the first place" Ana said smiling

"That is the reason I want you to sign the contract. Its always a pleasure to be in your presence. That smile alone is making me want to kiss you right now" he said

"What's stopping you Christian?" she asked. It took him a few seconds to put his thoughts in order, he already bend a few of his rules.

"Until tomorrow Ana" he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have Taylor pick you up at 8pm" he told her before turning and walking to his car

Christian made his way home to have everything he needed for tomorrow. Taylor was waiting for him in the entrance.

"Mr. Grey" he said

"Hello Taylor" he told him

"Mrs. Lincoln has been here" he said

"She didn't call to say she was coming" Christian said

"No she said it was important and left" he told him

"Alright Taylor, thank you" he said and walked into his office to phone Elena

"You came?" he said once she answered

"Yes I wanted to see you" she told him

"Is there a reason why?" he asked

"Christian we are friends and I just wanted to have a coffee with you" she said

"You know your supposed to call" he said

"Taylor told me you were out, did you just get home?" Elena asked

"Yes" he said

"It's 4:45 in the afternoon, where did you go?" she asked

"I was with someone" Christian answered

"Oh I see, that girl" she said

"Yes" he told her

"Is she going to be your next submissive?" she asked

"Elena you know that I owe you a lot but information like that I keep to myself" he said

"I knew about Stacy and Leila, why cant you tell me if this one is going to be one of them or not?" she asked

"Elena can you drop the subject" he said

"Was there something you needed or you just wanted to have coffee?" he asked

"No just coffee, how about we have dinner tomorrow night. We haven't done that in a while" she said

"I cant" he said

"Ok how about lunch?" she asked, he could tell she was getting impatient. Elena is the only friend he has, but there are some things that he likes to keep to him self.

"Lunch will be fine, I'll see in the office at 1" he said

"Alright Christian" she said and hung up

Christian spend the rest of the afternoon reading over Ana's background check. There was something about her but there was nothing there in the report to tell him.

"Welsh, Grey" he said one the phone

"Yes, Sir" Welsh said

"I want you to do a full back ground check on Miss. Steele, find me everything there is on her. Medical records, everything. Email it once you have all the information" he said

"Yes, Sir" Welsh said

Christian hung up, he knew there was more then just a well put together family. Something had to have happened either in the family or to her. Christian was going to get to the bottom of it.

Monday morning Christian made his way to the office, as always in a clean cut suit. He passed his secretary and made his way into the office.

"Mr. Grey" a young blond said as she stepped into his office

"Andrea, good to have you back. Hope the vacation was alright" he said once he saw her

"It was nice, thank you. I just wanted to inform you that Mrs. Lincoln is on the line she wants to confirm lunch" Andrea said

"Tell yes and I am busy" he said

Ana thought about what she was going to wear for work today, she knew she might see Christian and being on point with her outfit was one of the things she likes to do. She decided on a black pencil skirt, a short sleeve black shirt that ties around the neck, a black fedora with white stripes, black pumps, and a thick black belt. She left her hair down and did some light make up.

"Good morning boss lady" Kate said entering her office

"Morning" Ana said looking down at the typed up paper with today's agenda

"Now Jose called he said that he has the papers done, he is on his way to the land lord and will get back to you once and if the papers are signed. Then your mother called said that the event was a big hit and that Dr. Grey would like to talk to you about up coming events." Kate said

"Ok, lets deal with the location. I want a list of new locations by 12 in case the deal falls through. At one I'm going to get lunch and when I come back we can deal with the paper works, my mother and Dr. Grey" she told Kate

"Oh Ana, Dr. Albert's office called they said don't forget your appointment tomorrow at 10" she said

"Great, please Kate don't let me forget" Ana said

"I don't get it, your not sexually active what's the big deal with the birth control" Kate said sitting back down

"I have done it since I was 15 and I'm not going to stop so please don't let me forget" Ana told her. The day went by fast, Jose had called said the guy signed the papers and he was on his way to dropped them off so by 6 they where filed and the construction could start.

"Kate are you coming?" Ana asked on her way out

"Yeah" Kate said. They made their way out of the building when a well dressed women in black was walking in.

"I think I have seen her before" Ana whispered to Kate

"Christian" the lady said, Ana and Kate stopped dead in their tracks. Ana turned to see Christian standing with the lady.

"Let's go" Kate said, Ana turned her head and was met with Jose coming up the walk way.

"Ana, thank god I thought I would miss you" he said once he reached her

"Hello Jose" she said

"Jose" a lady said, Ana turned to look at the same lady that was with Christian

"Ana" Christian said

"Christian" she said giving him a smile, he smiled back and turned his attention to Jose

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Lincoln" Jose said

"Ana these are the papers I just need you to sign and I can head out to file them" he told her

"Ok, do you have a pen?" she asked

"I do" Christian said handing her one, she has never felt more out of place then at the moment.

"Thank you" she said, after the papers were signed Jose left and promised to be in touch.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Mrs." Kate said and they made their way to have lunch

"Good after noon" Ana said turning around and following Kate.

_She looks nice, almost young_ he thought as he watched Ana walk away. His lunch with Elena was short since he needed to get back to the office. He was thankful for that so much needed to be done for the buying of the new company.

"Elena it was nice seeing you" Christian said as he made his way to the elevator

"Good to see you too, hope we can see each other soon" she told him as she made her way out.

"Mr. Grey, I have a Miss. Steele on the line for you" Andrea said while he passed by them

"I'll take it in my office" he said.

"Miss. Steele" he said answering the phone

"Mr. Grey" Ana siad

"What do I give the pleasure of your call?" he asked

"So its not just my company that gives you pleasure, my call does to?" she asked, he could tell she was smiling

"Ana there is a lot of you that can give me pleasure but I will leave that conversation for tonight" he told her

"That's what I am calling for can we move it for 9 please, I have to go buy a location I bought to write down all I'm going to need to rebuild it and then I have to come here to enter the order so the construction can start. I don't know how long I'm going to take" she told him

"How about I join you and then I can all my brother. He owns his own construction company, maybe he can help" he said

"Really? It might be boring" she told him

"As long as once we are done we can have dinner at my house, I think I can deal with a little boredom" he told her

"Alright so I'll see you after work then" she told him

"Alright" he said before hanging up, just a few more hours and Ana would be his submissive.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WANTED TO FIND THE PERFECT SCENE FOR THIS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... PLEASE READ AND ENJOY. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE, THIS CHAPTER MEANS A LOT TO ME AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE BETTER I KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THE STORY. **

* * *

Christian meet Ana outside the building, she noticed he was still so put together even though it was late in the evening.

"Hello Christian" she said

"Hello Ana, shall we?" he said

"Yes thank you for coming with me you really didn't have to" she told him

"It's my pleasure" he said with a smirk

"I see that" she told him smiling

They walked over to the black SUV that Ana had seen him in when he was in New York and with the same buzz cut guy.

"Ana, this is Taylor" Christian told her

They went to the new location for Ana's gallery, he was amazed that this woman has time to do charities and run a business.

"This is going to be the new gallery" she told him

"When will it open?" he asked

"Middle of next month" she told him

"It's around the corner" he said

"Yes, that's why I needed everything done as soon as possible, let me get the list of the things I needed to order and then we can go" she told him, it took her 45 minutes to make sure she had written everything down. Back in the car Christian called Elliot.

"Yeah…. Let me ask?" he was saying into the phone

"Ana is a meeting on Wednesday fine?" he asked, she nodded

"Ok 10am is fine" he looked at her and she gave him a nod, then he hung up

"Taylor, home please" Christian said

"Christian I have to put this order in" Ana told him

"No you don't, Elliot is going to have the new gallery ready for you by mid next month. Give him the list at the meeting" he told her. Taylor dropped them off in the entrance and went to park the car.

"Do you own the whole building?" Ana asked

"No just the top" he told her

"Your very own glass castle" she said

"Wait till you see the view" he told her, once in the elevator Christian entered a code. He looked at Ana and saw her biting her lower lip

"Please don't do that" he said closing his eyes

"Do what?" she asked

"Bit your lip, you don't know what that does to me" he told her. _I can't take it,_ he thought. Christian turned to her and in no time had her pinned to the elevator wall with his lips on hers. He could taste watermelon; her lips were soft and delicate. Her hands where around his neck and his were at her hips holding her in place. The kiss was cut short by the ding of the elevator door, they pulled away breathless but looking at each other.

"Allow me to change before we begin" Christian said before pulling her along with him into the living room, she could just nod.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe this house, it was amazing. The view was out of this world, but Ana was still having a problem wrapping her head around the kiss that happened a few minutes ago. She was the type to try anything and everyone once but she had looked up the type of lifestyle Christian wanted and was thinking if it was something she even wanted to get into. _Pro's and Con's Ana_, she thought.

They had dinner and then they were sitting in the living room discussing the contract. Twice on her way to Christian's house she thought about backing out. Something about the pain was making her double think this whole situation. _Maybe it's not a good idea, I mean I haven't been with anyone and my first time is going to happen while I am handcuffed and strapped to a pony? It doesn't sound right but I can't ignore the fact that the whole pleasure vs.' pain sounds intriguing_ she thought while in the car. But now it's too late she is sitting across the man that offered her this situation and looking at him she knew it wasn't about losing her virginity it was about how little she knew about sex. How many people can say their first time was out of this world? No one all she has ever heard from other women is that it hurt and they didn't have an orgasm until maybe the second time, some were lucky it happened on the first.

"Ana please don't do that, don't lick your lips and then bit them" Christian said

"Sorry, it's a habit I do when I get lost in my own thoughts" she told him

"Don't be, I just want to be the one to do that" he said with a wicked smile

Earlier they had talked about hard and soft limits but at this moment she has never wanted a man more then she wanted Christian Grey. When dinner first started they talking about a few things before entering the conversation of the contract. She admitted that there are a few things about her that she isn't ready to share and doesn't know if anytime soon she would be. They each respected the others secrets, Christian didn't want to tell how he got involved in Dom and Sub lifestyle.

He told her the type of guy he is and the type he is not, Ana informed him of her life and family. He asked her about what she expected for this and what he expected. She told him that she was a very straight forwarded type of girl, she didn't hold anything back and she asked for what she liked.

"Ana, I know that losing your virginity is a big deal. Allow me the pleasure of making it memorable" he said

"With handcuffs and whips Mr. Grey?" she asked with a smile

"No, making love to you" he said, there was no humor in his voice. _This man is serious_, she thought.

"Christian you said you were not a hearts and flowered kind of guy, you like to fuck hard. Did that change?" she asked.

"No but I think we can have the best of both" he said

"I'm not looking for memorable; I'm looking for out of this world Mr. Grey. You think you can do that to someone with no experience?" she asked

"Miss. Steele, we aim to please" he said before standing up and holding out his hand for her. She took it without thinking twice, there was no turning back now. He walked her down the hall and opened a door showing a neat room with a large bed, all the furniture was polished and clean. Everything was in its place.

"Is this the bedroom the submissive use?" she asked

"No this is my bedroom" he said

"I thought that no one enters here except for you" she said

"They don't" he answered and stepped in.

She watched him while he took out his wallet, watch and phone. He slipped his shoes and socks off before taking his blazer off and putting it on a chair.

When he turned to look at her, his eyes were blazing with something. She couldn't look anywhere else. She saw lust, want, and desire in those grey eyes and she hoped her eyes reflected the same thing. He walked over to her, confident and sexy.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he asked in a husky voice. Everything south clenched, she has never felt anything more delicious. He pulled her towards him before pulling her braid for a moment so she could look at him. His lips were on her before she could blink, the kiss was demanding, firm and soft. He trailed light butterfly kisses along her jaw line while unbuttoning her shirt. Slowly he pulled the shirt down her arms until it feel to the floor, she was wearing a black and red lace bra. He pulled back for a moment to admire the women in front of him, he still couldn't believe that no man has ever been able to have her. Her flawless skin felt like silk under his finger tips, he pulled her close so her body could mold into his. She let out a moan when she felt his erection. They moved back until the bed hit the back of her keens, _this is it_ she thought.

He undid the button and zipper of her jeans and slid his two index fingers all around her waist. Once they reached her lower back he slip his hand inside and cup her ass. He kneed down before pulling her jeans off.

"Sit" he said, she did what he told her

He took her shoes off and slipped her jeans completely off, he pulled her close to the edge. On his way back up he would kiss her legs, once he reached the top inner part of her thighs he skimmed his nose from one side to the other making sure to put a little more pressure when he passed her panty.

"You smell like heaven Ana" he told her, not once taking his eyes off her. He stands up and takes his pants off then pushed them both on to the bed, with one of his knees he opens her legs.

"Keep them open baby" he says, his hands make their way up to her bra. He can smell the desire coming off her but he wanted to enjoy this. He slips a finger inside her bra to let her breast out, then does the same to the other one. He wanted her naked right then and there but the best thing about pleasure was building it up for that moment. He skimmed his lips softly across her nipple and she let out a moan. Her head fell back and her hands were grabbing the sheets in a fist.

"Anastasia the things I can do to you" he said with a soft chuckle. He kissed her while his thumb and index finger played with one of her nipples. His other hand was holding up her head.

Her body was craving his touch, everything south was on the edge of a cliff. As soon as his lips captured her other nipple, his hand went down her body and into her panties.

"God Ana your so wet, I want to be inside you" he said. His index finger went inside her while his thumb played with her clitoris, that feeling went throw her body like blood through veins, she was pushed further onto the cliff.

"Come baby" he said while his tongue did circles around her nipples, then he sucked hard; that pushed her off. He body exploded with ecstasy, every fiber of her body was on high alert and she felt alive. _Now I get what the big deal is_ she thought as her body come down from the orgasm and swept into sleep.

She woke up to an empty bed, slipping on the first thing she saw and making her way to the living room. She found Christian sitting at the table with a glass of wine. The contract hadn't been signed yet and she wouldn't be the one to bring it up.

"Sleep well?" he asked once he saw her

"Yes, how long have I been out?" she asked

"40 minutes" he said

"What time is it?" she asked

"A little pass 9" he told her offering her a glass of wine, she took it and nodded a thank you.

"Was your first time everything you dreamed about?" he asked with a small smile while taking a sip of his wine

"Mr. Grey I have never had a sexual dream" she said

"Well I hope you have them now, I'm very interested in seeing where your imagination could take you" he said

"I'll let you know once I do" she said smiling

"About the contract" she started

"We can deal with that tomorrow" he said

"Don't you have rules?" she asked

"Ana, I have broken some of my rules already a few more won't hurt" he said

"I should get going" she said standing up, he stood up with her and pulled her into him

"Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt" he said, she looked down and allowed a small blush to form on her cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't notice it was your shirt" she said

"Don't be I love it on you" he said

"Here, I'll take you home. Lunch tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure" she said, she knew it wasn't a question and saying yes to him was something she was going to have to get use to.


End file.
